


Food

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fashion |FoodHapi and Constance eat a meal (yeah I wasn't creative with this one)
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Kudos: 6





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> short and straight-up BAD because braincells who?

" **Food** 's ready~!" Mercedes sat a tray down on the table and left, presumably to make them more **food**. Hapi and Constance did have quite an appetite, especially after the last battle. The dining hall was nearly packed, so it was safe to say everyone was quite hungry.

After giving Mercedes a thanks, Constance turned to Hapi to discover she was already devouring the skewers that they'd been given. It was no surprise that Hapi would eat her **food** so messily, although more surprising was that Constance turned out to be no better. Her dear Hapi was to blame, or possibly to thank, for that. It did seem that **food** tasted better when one let go a little bit, although Constance still thought to lay a napkin in her lap.

"Hapi—Dear, please save some for me."

"Oh," Something vaguely related to 'sorry' came out of Hapi's full mouth before she swallowed, likely knowing Constance would interrupt (as per usual, it was poor manners). "It's just really good—you can have some, Coco."

"Thank you." Constance, not one to waste good **food** , promptly began eating. Hapi seemed to have finished. At least for now, that was.

"Y'know, Coco, when you get your house restored or something," Hapi wiped her mouth, doing a clear mockery of the nobles sitting around the room. "You could hire us a bunch of top-notch chefs. The best ones, really."

"It's rather bold of you to assume any noble chef could exceed Mercedes' excellent skill," Constance knew two things. One had been taught to her by Hapi: Many nobles were pompous, egotistical brats, and so she'd need to be extra careful in hiring any (she herself was an excellent noble, though she regrettable didn't share that with too many). Second, Mercedes was a delightful chef, and a wonderful person. Once the war was over and Hapi and Constance restored the latter's house... Well, they both wouldn't be opposed to Mercedes living with them as well. "But I suppose we'll need a large kitchen to suit us."

"Mhm. Sounds like a dream. First, though, we gotta finish this meal, yeah? I'm all done, so whenever you're ready..."

"My, my, Hapi, you cannot walk out of this dining hall with such a mess on your face!" Constance pointed to the bits of food left on Hapi's face. "Here, allow me, my dear."

She leaned over to wipe the spare **food** off of Hapi's face, fairly certain she elicited a blush. Ah, she could not wait for the war to end so she could live in domestic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: Mercedes is also their girlfriend who cooks for them because I am self indulgent


End file.
